A cold snowy winter's day
by jinai
Summary: Just a short AU Yullen drabble. Rated T for safety. And hey, it's my first, so please be nice.


**A cold snowy winter's day**  
(A oneshot I wrote for school. I hope my teacher's not a homophobic.)

**Rated:**  
T for safety

**Disclaimer:**  
Like I would own something like that. I've got the creativity of a bee.

* * *

When it was cold outside and other people were freezing even though they were inside where it was warm and cosy, Kanda would just shrug and make a sound impossible to identify to anyone else. But everyone knew that through that he expressed his opinion about something not worth wasting words on it. Which was the reason why one could hear this sort of comment quite often and on most topics. But if one didn't hear anything from him it was better to change the topic or fall silent immediately. Kanda preferred silence. A lot of silence. And befitting his Asian heritage, he preferred meditation over any other activity.

Thus, he sat there on the veranda of the house, ignoring the cold air on this dry and snowy winter day and meditating. Neither did he care about the soft snow falling silently nor about the loud cries of the other pupils' snow fight on the lawn in front of the veranda. Because of that, for him the snowball came out of the blue. Kanda fell backwards but managed to hold himself up before hitting the wooden floor. Snow dropping from his face, he sat up and gave the one who dared to hit him with a snowball a nasty glare.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked the white-haired pupil in front of him. But the other one just grinned, completely ignored his death glare and sat down in across from him.

"Why don't you come play with us?" he asked and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Today is our last day in this ski resort. Tomorrow we'll return to school and you didn't have even the least bit of fun. I know because I took part in most of the activities but you just sat here and meditated all the time." Crossing his arms before his chest, Allen pouted. "You're no fun at all, Yuu."

"I don't intend to be. And don't call me that" the Japanese snorted. He hated it when Allen called him by his given name. In Japan it would be rude to call someone by his first name but here in England no one would think that rude, especially not Allen. If he were to describe the British with one word, it would be _clingy_. Aside from that he was always oh-so-cheerful and talkative like a parrot, but being clingy was his most prominent attribute.

"But don't you get cold by just sitting there motionlessly? Alright, alright, forget the question." Allen imitated what Kanda did when he had asked and rolled his eyes. Allen couldn't understand how anyone could sit there on the cold floor of the veranda for hours. Aside from the fact that it was boring and cold – and Allen was one of the people who felt cold very easily – one was bound to get sick. Which was why he didn't understand either why the Japanese never got sick.

"If you're finished talking to me, leave" Kanda commanded, but failed to impress Allen as he was wiping melted snow water from his face and his hair at the same time he was speaking. The other one probably didn't even hear him as he was staring at the long black strands of hair. Yes, his long hair was unusual and yes, you didn't see many people with hair so black there was a slight blue-ish shine to it. But that didn't excuse Allen from staring at him so intensively it made Kanda feel uncomfortable. "I told you to leave" he repeated and closed his eyes to avoid looking at the younger one and to continue meditating. "Go play with your friends."

"Don't treat me like a kid. I'm only three years younger than you and you yourself are only eighteen" Allen replied and leaned forward, adjusting the cap on his white hair with one hand as he did so. Because he had just had a snow fight with his friends, the snow on it was getting wetter and colder by every second he sat there, but he didn't care. It was way too much fun to tease Kanda. So he leaned in a little bit more until his nose almost touched the Japanese's. "Why do you always try to tell me what to do?" he murmured. There was no need to speak up when they were so close.

Kanda apparently noticed how he got closer but didn't seem to be bothered by it. Neither did he show any sign of a facial reaction to this nor did he open his eyes when he replied coldly: "Because you always do inappropriate things."

"Do I?" Allen answered in a tone that expressed fake surprise which made clear that he was wearing a smug grin on his face even though Kanda couldn't see it. "Inappropriate like this?" With that he placed a soft little kiss on Kanda's lips. Although the other one didn't even flinch or open his eyes in real surprise, he turned a light pink and the white-haired boy's grin widened. In the past few months he had kissed Kanda about a hundred times or more but it was still easy for him to make the Japanese embarrassed with just one innocent kiss.

"Correct" Kanda replied, gracefully ignoring both his own slightly hoarse voice and reddened cheeks that were usually so pale and white. "That's why I have to remind you that we're in public like I always do when you do inappropriate things."

Allen sighed and leaned backwards again. "No one can see up here, Kanda" he answered and intentionally used the Japanese's first name. "It's as if we _were_ alone." And given that they were on a school trip with about fifty or so other pupils that was not an easy condition to fulfil. Even in school they had more privacy.

"But we're not", Kanda said stubbornly. "One of your friends could come up the stairs to the veranda every second." He opened his eyes again and shining light silver eyes met dark blue ones. Just like Allen was light, Kanda was dark and still they got along very well, even though their temper matched their looks. "Didn't we agree to keep it a secret?"

The younger one pouted again. "I know, I know." He sighed deeply. Because of their different personalities it was not _always_ all that easy. "Well, if you don't want to… then I'll go back to my friends" he told Kanda and got up, but was held back by the Japanese's hand on his wrist. Surprised he arched an eyebrow.

"Right now no one is looking" Kanda said and looked up to Allen, who looked around, then grinned and bent down to kiss his boyfriend again. The Japanese only looked cold but there was just one person who also knew this other side of him. And he wouldn't hand over this secret to anyone.

"You're so indecisive, Yuu" he said when they parted again and then adjusted his cap once again. Kanda didn't respond neither verbally nor through his mimic; he had already closed his eyes again and let go of Allen' wrist. Allen smiled and left the veranda, taking some snow off the balustrade that framed the veranda and sheltered Kanda from the others' views. He formed a snowball and threw it before he even stepped down the stairs.

Kanda lightly shook his head and folded his hands in his lap. It was just a cold and snowy winter's day and it would be his last quiet and peaceful day before they returned back home. Or so he thought before the next snowball hit him.

"Sorry, my fault, Yuu –eh, I mean… oops?"

* * *

(Guess what. What's coming now is almost movie-like)

**FIN**


End file.
